Pocky
by XxXanimemangaloverXxX
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Shiki and Rima came to like Pocky? Well this is short Fan-Fic about how Shiki and Rima came to like Pocky. Well from my point of view.. Well anyways enjoy and Please review


**Pock****y**

This is a short Fan-Fic story of Shiki and Rima. This is the story where Shiki and Rima discover their very first packet of pocky. Hope you enjoy!

'hehehe' are thought/quotes

While "hehe" are speech marks

Just a short note, there may be some OOC in this story…. So Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**- Modelling Studio ****-**

A series of 'Snaps and Clicks' went off as the camera that the photographer was using took photos of two little children, Shiki Senri and Rima Touya. Each of them where posing with different props to each other. Shiki had a soft white teddy bear with him while Rima had a doll with a similar outfit to hers and a lacy kids' umbrella. They both were just silently playing with their props, as the photographer was moving around trying to get good shots of both of them playing.

A few moment later the photographer shouted out, "CUT."

After saying that he walked up to kids and started talking to them, "Rima, Shiki, why are you both not smiling for Mr Grapher? Who is taking photos of you both, to put in the magazine?"

The photograph just simply looked at the children waiting for a response. But he got nothing other then a shrug response from Shiki and a tilt on the head from Rima, as she was to busy taking care of her doll to listen. The photographer seeing no proper response from his children models and was fairly stressed out at the moment decided to have a break. As the photographer was leaving, Shiki's mother came into the room along with Rima's Parents following behind. They were just wondering how their children have been going, as they have just finished their section of their own photo shoot and were on break. As the parents of the two children approached Shiki and Rima, they just lifted their arms out and were soon enough picked up by their mothers.

Shiki's mother looked at the children face seeing them looking unhappy asked them.

"What's wrong Shiki and Rima? Why aren't you both smiling?"

Shiki's mum waited for their response. But Shiki just simply nudged his head in the crook of his mother's neck while Rima gave Mrs Senri a tilted head look. Mrs Senri gave out a sigh before she continued and spoke to Mrs Touya.

"Don't you think these two here are a bit drained? We should really do something otherwise there wouldn't be any good picture for the magazine today."

Mrs Senri then placed her hand on top of Shiki's head and started combing his hair with her fingers.

Mrs Touya nodded her head and started to think of a solution to help the two children with their photo shoot today. Mrs Touya thought hard for a moment before she spoke up.

"Well… from the top of my head, what do these two really like or are happy around with, that we have here today?"

Mrs Touya looked down at Rima who was now playing with her doll's hair, then turned to look at little Shiki who was looking around the room, while resting his head on his mother's neck.

As the two mothers were thinking about what the two children would really enjoy and what would lift this gloomy mood around them. While they were thinking about ideas, they both haven't realised that they were walking automatically around the modelling building. However, soon enough without realising where they were going, they had walked all the way to the park outside the modelling building. As the two mothers continued their stroll through the park, enjoying the moon's light shinning beautifully over the pathway they were walking on. When Mrs Senri spotted a bench near by the playground she spoke.

"Touya-san, why don't we continue thinking sitting down on that bench over there? That is, after we let the children go and play on that playground over there for a little while?"

Mrs Touya looked at her watch before she replied to Mrs Senri.

"Well I suppose so, seeing that we still have time to spare."

After hearing the agreement with that plan, both the mothers put their child down, to play at the playground. Once Shiki and Rima's feet touched the ground, Shiki after a moment of thought, walked over to the horse and started to rock back and forth on it. While Rima looked around the playground to see what she wanted to go on. When she saw sight of the swings, she walked over to them and sat down. However, Rima realised that she couldn't swing by herself yet. So, she sat down for a moment, before she jumped off the swing and walked over to where Shiki was. When Rima finally reached to Shiki she reached out and grabbed his sleeve and tug on it to get his attention. Shiki then stopped playing on his horse and looked at Rima, wanting to know why she had called for him.

"Rima, wants to go on the swing."

Rima spoke after getting Shiki's full attention and pointed to the swings with her doll in her hand.

Shiki, finally knowing what Rima wanted from him, got of the horse and asked Rima for her hand, before they both walked towards the swings.

While the children were walking over the swings, their mothers were still thinking of ideas to help cheer up their gloomy children. But when they looked towards their children on the playground, they couldn't help but have a fan-girl moment, when they saw their very own child walking hand in hand with the other, towards the swings.

Mrs Touya couldn't help but to pull out her phone and took a picture of them while saying.

"Oh! Just look at those two! Don't they just look adorable walking together hand in hands?!"

Mrs Senri too, couldn't help but reply with the same amount of excitement.

"Maybe, one day they might end up going out with each other…"

"Or even better, getting married together…"

Mrs Touya couldn't helped but to say what she was imaging in her head, and now Mrs Touya brought Mrs Senri to imagine what Mrs Touya was imaging. There they were, two mothers, dreaming about their daughter and future daughter-in-law in walking down the aisle, in this beautiful white wedding dress outlining her beautiful curves, of her body well toned body, with a veil covering her face. While their son and future son-in-law looking at his future wife with such love and care in his eyes, in a stunning designer black tuxedo. The next thing the mothers were imaging was when the priest said 'You may kiss the bride', and there Shiki brought Rima to his chest while looking into Rima's eyes before they both closed their eyes and kissed a short passionate kiss. That the moment where the two children's mothers both let out a fan-girl squeal while grabbing each other's hand.

While the two fan-girls, like mothers were imaging about their children's future wedding, the two innocent children were getting ready to get on the swings. Well, only one of them, because they can't really swing on the swings by themselves just yet. Since, Shiki was taught to behave like a gentleman; he showed a hand to the swing first and helped Rima to get on it and clipped the chain for the toddler swing. After Rima was sitting as comfortable as she could be, on the swing, Shiki walked to the back of the swing and started to push Rima on the swing.

"Shiki, I want higher."

Rima said after a while.

Shiki just simply replied with a nod and pushed a little bit harder to make the swing go a tad higher.

After a while on the swings, Rima started to get bored of it and wanted something to drink, apple juice.

"Shiki, I want apple juice, and I'm bored of the swings now, so I want down."

Shiki just simply stoped pushing on the swing and allowed the swing to slowly stop swing to and fo, and soon enough the swing, finally came to a stop. Shiki then unclipped the chain and moved out of the way to let Rima jump off the swing. When Rima was off the swing, she put out her hand, wanting Shiki's hand, so that they could walk together to their mum. Shiki looked at Rima's out stretched arm before, he took it and they made their way towards their mums.

When the two children had finally walked over towards their mums, however, being two quiet kids, they were, they just stood in front of their mums waiting for their mums to notice them. But lucky for them, that their mothers just adore and love them so much, that they would always checked up on them, in between their conversation. Soon enough, Mrs Senri and Mrs Touya were looking for their child, and found them standing patiently right in front of them. The two mums couldn't help to give a little fan-girl scream in their heads when they saw the two children holding hand in hand with each other. But soon enough they calmed themselves down and they asked their children what's wrong.

"What wrong Shiki? Are you tired already?"

Mrs Senri asked Shiki. While Mrs Touya asked her daughter.

"Do you want something to eat Rima? Or would you like a drink instead?"

The two children just nodded to their own mother's questions and soon enough they were picked up by their mother and were walking back to the studio.

(Awww imagine Small Shiki resting his head on his mother's shoulder, while Rima is playing with her doll while her mother is carrying her. ^^)

**- In Modelling Studio's ****Cafeteria -**

When the two mothers arrived back at the studio, they headed straight for the kitchen where they wanted to find something for their child. When they finally arrived at the studio cafeteria, the two mums put Shiki and Rima down, to allow them to choose what they wanted to have for their snack. When Shiki and Rima were placed down on the floor, they now had the big task of choosing a snack from the many different varieties of lollies and snacks, laid right in front of them. Both Shiki and Rima just stood there for a few moments, before they looked around to see, what really caught their interests. There, the two children were walking and looking around, from Shapes biscuits to Smith's Chips and from a Kit Kat to a Cadbury chocolate bar. The two children were really having a hard time finding something that they really wanted at the moment, and were about to just close their eyes and point in any direction and just take that snack. However, just as Shiki was about to take that plan into action, Rima noticed a red box that said _'POCKY'_ on it and suddenly felt the urge to try that new snack that she had just discovered. Without further ado, Rima stood on her tippy toes and reached for a 'Pocky' box. Rima handed one first to Shiki, when he came over to see what snack that Rima had taken interest in, before taking another for herself.

Shiki just looked at the red _'Pocky'_ box with two chocolate coated sticks on the rectangular box that he was holding in his hands, before he realised that Rima had her hand out and was waiting for Shiki to hold it. Shiki just placed his hands in Rima's, before the two children walked happily towards their mums with their red 'Pocky' boxes that they were both, eager to try.

The two mothers looked at the two happy children walking over to them with their snacks and spoke.

"So what do you two choose today?"

Mrs Senri asked the two children.

The two happy children replied, by just showing the two mums their _'Pocky'_ boxes with smiles on their faces.

"Ahh, so you took a liking to _'Pocky'_ now you two?"

Asked Mrs Touya

The two children just nodded their heads in reply, making the two mums give a small chuckle. After their small laughs, Mrs Senri asked the person behind the cashier how much the two _'Pocky'_ were along with two coffees for the mums, and paid for them. While Mrs Senri was paying for their snacks and the coffees, Mrs Touya led the two children too a table near by, and helped the two children into their seats, before taking a seat waiting for Mrs Senri. However, it wasn't too long before Mrs Senri arrived with the two coffees for themselves. When Mrs Senri sat down next to Shiki and handed Mrs Touya her cup of coffee.

The two mother were starting a small conversation again until Shiki, who couldn't open the _'Pocky'_ box, and wanted it open gave a little shout to his mother.

"Mummy!"

Shiki called out while shaking his 'Pocky' box, trying to get his mother's attention.

This tactics happened to work, because Mrs Senri turned her attention to Shiki and replied back.

"Yes, Shiki, what is that you want?"

Shiki happy that he got his mother's attention replied happily.

"Shiki wants, the boxie open! Shiki wants food!" (Translation: I want the box open please, because Shiki is hungry.)

"And Rima, too! Mummy! Rima s'hungri too!" (Translation: Rima too! Mummy! Rima is hungry too)

Rima added as well.

Mrs Senri and Mrs Touya couldn't help but bring a smile to their faces and a small laugh when they heard Shiki's and Rima's little shouts for food.

Without further a do, Mrs Senri took the _'Pocky'_ box from Shiki's hand and opened it for him and handed him one chocolate stick, while Mrs Touya did the same for Rima. After the childern's first bite of their 'Pockys', Mrs Touya asked the children if they like it.

"How is your Pockys Rima, Shiki?"

The two children just smiled back and replied.

"Yummy!!! Yum, Yum, Yum!"

Chant Shiki with a smile on his face before he continued with his stick.

"Yum, Yum!"

Rima replied, with another smile on her face before she too continued with her stick.

The two mother just gave out a small laugh when they heard the children's replies to their first ever _'Pocky'_.

**- Modelling Studio ****-**

After the children finished their Pockys, and the mothers with their coffees, it was time to head back to the studio and to finish the photo shoot. The two mums just placed their kids in the shooting area and giving them each a kiss on the head, before taking off to their waiting seats behind the cameras. When Rima was placed on her feet again she went and sat in the same corner where she was sitting previously before the break and started playing with her doll with a happy smile on her face. While Shiki went and sat next to his white teddy bear and hugged it happily with a cute smile on his face. When the camera man came back from the break, he was in utter shock to see the two children that were not smiling at all before the break, smiling right there in front of him.

Mrs Senri let out a small chuckle and said.

"You know Mason, you might not get another chance to have those two smiling like that…"

"So, I suggest that you get a move on before their happy moment wears off."

Mrs Touya butted in.

The camera man didn't need to be told twice to know that this is a rare opportunity to see his two emotionless models smile like that, and there he when and picked his camera from the table and started snapping pictures away of the two happy children.

Mrs Senri and Mrs Touya couldn't help but to let a smile creep onto their faces when they saw their two children smile happily like that, and they now know, what would make the two children be instantly happy.

* * *

So there ^^ this is how Shiki and Rima came to eat Pocky! Hahas Please review ^^ and thanks for reading!


End file.
